Koraemon Nuked
Koraemon Nuked is the 1st episode of the 1st season of Peppa Pig: African Civilisation, and the 1st episode overall. Transcript (Peppa wakes up and takes away the curtains, revealing a very sunny day.) Peppa: Ahhh~ what a lovely day! ...for watching my cute telly. (Peppa goes into the main room) Peppa: time to watch so- ~GASP~ (The TV is missing.) Peppa: WO IST MEIN FERNSEHEN (Where's my television) ?!?!?! (The scene cuts to Koraemon holding an TV on his face, trying the sneak outside but was got caught by Peppa) Peppa: Koraemon that grand piece of shit?! WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK ARE U DOING?! Koraemon: Seriously, African Pigs shouting like if they were meth. Peppa: (in Robotnik's voice) "NO!" (Peppa shoots Koraemon with an gun) Koraemon: I am immortal. The only thing to kill me is Thanos Snap! ... What I am saying about...?! Peppa: You're joker sometimes! (Laughs evilly) Koraemon: (Shoots Peppa with gun) You're piece of fucking crap. (In an pawn shop) Computer Checkout: We already have George here. You're selling everything in someone else house motherfucker! Koraemon: Please take it. Peppa approves of it. Peppa: (Busts out of bag) NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!! (Busts George out and runs off) YOU NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! ARGHHHHHH!!!!!! Koraemon: (Shoots Peppa and George with guns) UwU eat lead (Back to Peppa's home) Peppa: I'm sorry for talking bad jokes, but please do not sell this fucking home- Koraemon: (Shoots Peppa again) Stop dreaming again. Before I can take serious measures... (TV changes to the Dr. Wily) Dr. Wily: Yeah bois!!! Sexius Number 2, are you gonna miss me now? Koraemon: T R A N S F O R M A T I O N M A C H I N E Dr. Wily: I sent another sets of robot masters to track Mega Man down, so you think, huh? Koraemon: R U S T Dr. Wily: Good boy. Now I and Sexius Number 1 could trust you- Koraemon: OOGA BOOGA GO BACK TO AFRICA (Dr. Wily explodes) (Koraemon takes up a big, withered bag.) Peppa: Koraemon, what are you doing? (Koraemon goes closer to Peppa) Koraemon: UwU eat lead (Koraemon starts force stuffing Peppa into the bag) Peppa: WHAAAAHHHHH!!!!! MUMMY!! DADDY!! SUZY!! PEDRO!! ANYBODY!!! HELP!!!! (Gets shot by Koraemon again) Koraemon: To the Muar of Malaysia! Characters * Peppa Pig * Koraemon * George Pig * Dr. Wily * Mega Man (Mentioned) * Sexius Number Two (Mentioned) * Mummy Pig (Mentioned) * Daddy Pig (Mentioned) * Suzy Sheep (Mentioned) * Pedro Pony (Mentioned) Regonial differences * Peppa says "WO IST MEIN FERNSEHEN?!?!?!" was replaced with "¿SE HA ROBADO LA TELEVISIÓN A COREA DEL SUR?!" (IS TELEVISION STOLEN TO SOUTH KOREA) in the BAMtv 2 Latin Spanish sub. ** This was cut in the Russian dub. ** However, this was reverted in the YouTube releases of the Latin Spanish dub. * Peppa says "YOU NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" was replaced with "¡Nunca me sacas!" in the BAMtv 2 Latin Spanish sub. ** This was also occurs in the Polish dub. * Koraemon shouts "OOGA BOOGA GO BACK TO AFRICA" is muted out in the BAMtv 2 Latin America and Africa airings, and the Russian and Polish dub. (And also the YouTube releases.) * Koraemon says "UwU Eat Lead" ''was muted out in the BAMtv 2 United Kingdom and Latin America airings. ** This was also occurs in the Russian dub, and the YouTube releases. * Every time a character get shot was censored by flashing in the BAMtv2 United Kingdom airings, and the YouTube releases. ** However, every time Peppa (and George) get shot is censored in the Russian dub. * Dr. Wily says "Yeah bois" is changed to "Yeah" in the BAMtv Latin America airings and the Russian and Polish dub. Trivia * This is the first time Koraemon says "''UwU Eat Lead". Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes with Koraemon's temporarily return Category:Episodes with fake death